


Leaves

by borrowedphrases



Category: Engine Sentai Go-Onger
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lighten up, Gunpei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> For [damnityouguys](http://damnityouguys.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

Gunpei hadn't realized his partner had so much strength in him. Not until he's falling to the ground, face first into a pile of dead leaves. Coughing and sputtering as the crackly papery mess invades his mouth.

"Sorry."

Gunpei can tell from Hanto's little giggle that he's not really sorry, and he glowers at him as he turns over.

Hanto falls on top of him. Or jumps, Gunpei can't tell. All he knows is that small arms are wrapped tight around his middle, and he doesn't so much mind the leaves anymore. Not when they decorate Hanto's hair so nicely.


End file.
